El Show de Lincoln
by Antiresis
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando todo tu mundo, tu hogar, tu familia y tu propia vida es un programa de television? Este el Show de Lincoln.


**Capitulo 1: Conociendo mas sobre El Show de Lincoln**

—Millones estaban estaban allí para su nacimiento. Decenas de países sintonizaron su primer paso. El mundo se detuvo por ese beso robado. Y a medida que creció, también lo hizo la tecnología. Toda una vida humana registrada en un intrincada red de cámaras ocultas. Y transmitido en vivo y sin editar las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana a una audiencia de todo el mundo. ¡Viniendo ahora de Royal Woods Studios, ahora en su doceavo año, es El Show de Lincoln!—un locutor proclamó cuando el anfitrión subió al escenario. El anfitrión era una mujer de cabello castaño de mediana edad que vestía un saco amarillo, falda y diadema. Cuando subió al escenario, hubo la fanfarria habitual común en la mayoría de los programas de entrevistas. Eventualmente se dirigió hacia la silla y el escritorio que se encontraban cerca del medio del escenario. Una vez que estuvo sentada, hizo una señal hacia la audiencia para que se calmara. Después de unos segundos, ella comenzó a hablar.

—Qué semana ha sido para nosotros los fanáticos de Lincoln. Soy tu anfitriona, Katherine Mulligan aquí, y bienvenidos a Loud Talk, nuestro foro de noticias y temas que saldrán del programa. Pero esta noche, algo muy especial, una rara entrevista exclusiva con el creador del programa. Estamos a punto de iniciar un chat de video en vivo con el mejor televisivo del mundo, el diseñador y arquitecto de lo que ahora es Royal Woods, Michigan, es Chris Savino.

Mientras decía esto, el video se dividió en dos secciones, una con Katherine Mulligan y la otra tenía un hombre blanco de 47 años con cabello castaño y cansado, era Chris Savino. No mucha gente lo habría reconocido. La mayoría en realidad nunca lo ha visto; solo había unas pocas fotos del hombre en circulación y nunca antes había hecho una entrevista.

—Entonces, ¿por dónde comenzamos?—preguntó Savino.

—Bueno, antes de comenzar, me gustaría agradecerle en nombre de nuestra audiencia por conceder esta entrevista exclusiva. Sabemos cuán exigente es su agenda y todos sabemos cuán celosamente protege su privacidad. Esto señor, de hecho es un honor.—diji Katherine con un poco de emoción.

—No lo menciones, ahora podemos comenzar la entrevista.—dijo mientras miraba su reloj. —Tengo un horario ocupado, ya sabes.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto. Está bien.—Katherine miró la hoja de papel en su escritorio. —Comenzemos con su inspiración para el Show de Lincoln. ¿Qué le dio la idea para este tipo de show?

—Hmm.—se frotó la barbilla concentrado por unos momentos mientras reflexionaba sobre la pregunta. —Bueno, ya ves, todo comenzó hace unos 14 años. Estaba mirando la guía de televisión intentando encontrar algo para ver un lunes por la tarde. Pero me di cuenta de que casi todos los canales mostraban una telenovela o un reality show y me hizo pensar. ¿Qué aspecto de la realidad televisiva encuentra atractiva la gente? Fue entonces cuando la idea choco con mi mente.—se rió mientras se golpeaba la frente. —A veces, el aspecto que la gente encuentra atractivo no es el drama ni nada de eso, sino el realismo, la capacidad de alcanzar la vida de otra persona y poder relacionarse con ella. Cuanto más realista y fácil de relacionar, más agradable era para la persona común. Por supuesto, los productores de esos programas se perdieron este hecho obvio de alguna manera, y en lugar de hacer un programa de televisión realista, optaron por historias confusas que crearon drama. ¡Nadie quiere ver eso! La gente se aburrió de ver a los actores dar emociones falsas. Se cansaron de la pirotecnia barata y los efectos especiales. Querían algo realista, y yo les di a ellos El Show Lincoln. Aqui no hay guiones, ni tarjetas de referencia.—hizo una pausa mientras miraba a la cámara con una leve sonrisa. —Puede que no siempre sea Shakespeare, pero es genuino. Es una vida. Y a la gente le encantó. De hecho, descubrimos que muchos espectadores dejan el programa toda la noche por comodidad.

—Wow, eso es fascinante.—dijo la presentadora en un tono tranquilo. Ella estaba ocultando su vergüenza bastante bien, era culpable de solo cambiar el canal al Show de Lincoln solo para quedarse dormido como él.

—¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

—Sí, ahora que nos ha contado cómo formó la idea para el Show de Lincoln, díganos, ¿cómo hace el show?

—Bueno, comencé comprando una gran cantidad de tierra en Michigan, a partir de ahí comencé a construir un pequeño vecindario suburbano. Casi quebré en el proceso.—se rió entre dientes. —Terminamos la construcción de la casa Loud en alrededor de 7 meses. Durante este tiempo comenzamos a buscar a los "padres" adecuados para el bebé. Había tantos solicitantes, pero finalmente elegimos a Lynn y Rita. Una vez que tuvimos la casa y los padres, buscamos al bebé "perfecto". Teníamos cuatro requisitos principales. El primero y más importante, el bebé tenía que nacer lo más cerca posible de la fecha de emisión esperada. Segundo, tenía que ser un niño. Tercero, tenia estar en adopción. Y cuarto y ultimo, no debía tener defectos de salud importantes. Curiosamente, Lincoln casi no superó el cuarto requisito debido a su pelo blanco. Pero hasta ahora, no ha desarollado ninguna enfermedad grave.

—Interesante, casualmente Lincoln Loud fue el primer bebé en ser adoptado por una corporación. ¿Correcto?

—Sí, eso es correcto. Royal Woods Studios fue la primera corporación en adoptar legalmente a un niño. Por supuesto, hoy en día otros han seguido su ejemplo. Como Wendy's tiene a su pequeña niña pelirroja que adoptaron, y muchos otros tienen sus propias mascotas huamanas infantiles.—miró su reloj una vez más. —¿Qué sigue?

—Usted dijo anteriormente que el proceso de hacer que el Lincoln Show casi lo llevara a la bancarrota, pero hoy en día los ingresos creados por el Lincoln Show son equivalentes al Producto Nacional Bruto de una pequeña nación, ¿cómo sucedió esto?

—En primer lugar, muchas personas olvidan que se necesita a la población de una pequeña nación para mantener el espectáculo en funcionamiento.—dijo Savino entre risas. —Pero para responder a su pregunta, la forma en que ganamos dinero al principio fue a través de la colocación de productos. Todo se muestra en el programa estaba y está a la venta. Al principio solo se mostraban marcas establecidas que se mostraban. Pero no nos detuvimos allí. Eventualmente cualquier cosa, desde los armarios de los actores, productos alimenticios como Zombie Bran, e incluso hogares basados en la residencia Loud . Hoy en día incluso ganamos dinero con los programas, comics y películas "falsas" que Lincoln ve. Hoy la marca Loud ya no es solo el show, sino que también incluye los programa de televisiónmque se muestran en el programa, los cómics y películas Ace Savvy, y mucho más.—se apartó de la cámara durante unos segundos mientras agarraba algo. Mientras volvía a sentarse, sostenía un enorme catálogo.

Levantó el catálogo con una sonrisa. —Este catálogo masivo, de alrededor de tres mil páginas, es una colección de todo lo que está a la venta en el Show de Lincoln. Con precios que van desde cincuenta a quince mil dolares. Sin incluir el envío, por supuesto.—dijo Sabino la última línea con un guiño. Bajó el catálogo.

Luego de una breve pausa, Savino siguio hablando—Puede que casi me haya arruinado al principio, pero hoy soy uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo —dijo mientras sonreía. —¿Alguna pregunta más?

—Una pregunta que muchos espectadores se han estado preguntando es cómo terminaste eligiendo a las 10 chicas que coprotagonizan con Lincoln Loud. ¿Cuál fue el proceso para su selección?

—El proceso para las 5 niñas mayores originales fue bastante simple. Simplemente buscamos niñas cuyas familias estaban dispuestas a renunciar a ellas. Los padres de Lori nos dieron a Lori por tres mil dolares, con derechos de visita y un hogar en Royal Woods. Los padres de Leni la entregaron por solo cuatrol mil por ella. Los padres de Luna por cinco mil y con derechos de visita. Los padres de Luan fue por ocho mil y derecho a visita. Y de Lynn Jr. fue a cambio de una casa en Royal Woods.

—Y ahora de esas 5 hermanas originales, solo Leni se ha quedado, ¿correcto?

—Sí, eso es correcto. La Lori original se fue a los 13 años, la reemplazamos con la actriz actual de Lori y simplemente le explicamos la diferencia en la apariencia como resultado de la pubertad a Lincoln. La Luan original se fue a los 8 años, cuando la reemplazó con la joven actriz cómica que la interpreta hoy. Luna se fue a los 12 años, le explicamos su cambio de apariencia y con su nuevo amor por el rock. Y finalmente, la Lynn Jr. original se fue a los 8 años, le explicamos su sutil cambio de apariencia con su recién descubierta pasión por los deporte. Francamente, todavía estoy sorprendido de que Lincoln no haya notado los cambios en sus hermanas, pero supongo que no notó los cambios porque todavía era joven e ingenuo. Si intentáramos cambiar cualquier actriz hoy por hoy, estaria seguro de que Lincoln notará el cambio y se dará cuenta de que algo está pasando, y no podemos tener eso. Una vez que no podamos lograr más cambios de actriz, cada nueva hermana después Lynn tenía un contrato que establece que serían parte del show hasta que tengan 18 años o hasta que termine el espectáculo.

—¿Esta cláusula hizo más difícil encontrar actrices para las hermanas menores?

—En absoluto, de hecho, fue mas facil hacer esto para los padres. ¿En qué otro espectáculo tendrías la garantía de que tu hijo esté en un espectáculo y no sea reemplazado una vez que sea demasiado viejo? Ninguno que yo sepa. Debe recordar eso para cuando comenzamos a buscar a Lucy. Todos los padres que no podían permitirse el lujo de cuidar a sus hijos nos enviaron su solicitud. Pero no terminó allí, incluso los padres que podían cuidar de sus hijos querían tenerlos en el Show de Lincoln. Así es como conseguimos a Lola y Lana. Sus padres eran millonarios que querían impulsar a sus pequeñas al estrellato. Las aceptamos porque nos pagaron mas de un millon y medio de dlolares y porque son gemelas, y eso agregó un poco de sabor a la Loud House.

—¿Y las dos más jóvenes, Lisa y Lily?

—Esos son en realidad los únicos niños reales de Lynn y Rita. Antes de preguntar, no, Lisa no es una niña genio, aunque es bastante inteligente para ser una niña de 4 años. Es lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender que necesita actuar, pero no es una genio de 4 años, como muchos creen. Tenemos que repasar mucho sus líneas e incluso le enseñamos cómo hablar con un ceceo cada vez que Lincoln está cerca. Mientras tanto, Lily solo juega su papel como la bebe de la familia,.

—Eso es realmente interesante. Ahora, antes de finalizar esta entrevista, necesito hacer una pregunta que ha estado en la mente de todos desde el comienzo del programa: ¿cuántas cámaras hay?

—En total, hay alrededor de cinco cámaras en las cercanías de Royal Woods.

—¡Cinco mil cámaras! Eso es mucho.

—Sí, eso es cierto. Pero no comenzamos con ese numero. Al comienzo del espectáculo, solo teníamos una cámara. A medida que Lincoln crecía, instalamos un total de treinta cámaras dentro de Loud House, junto con algunas cámaras. dentro de la camioneta familiar. Una vez que tenía cinco años, instalamos algunos en su clase de jardín de infantes, su autobús escolar, el parque local y cualquier lugar que frecuentara. Ahora que tiene once años, tenemos al menos una cámara en cada habitación, vehículo y farola dentro de Royal Woods. También mejoramos la cantidad de cámaras dentro de su casa de treinta cámaras a más de cien

—¿Y cómo Lincoln no ha notado estas cinco mil cámaras en Royal Woods, o las cien cámaras en su propia casa? Seguramente un chico inteligente como él habría notado una cantidad sospechosa de cámaras.

—En realidad, estábamos haciendo una lluvia de ideas para una posible solución a este problema hace un par de años cuando Luan encontró la solución perfecta para nuestro problema. En realidad, es bastante simple, el mejor lugar para esconder las cámaras en su casa estaba a la vista. Lincoln daría la impresión de que las cámaras que ve en su casa pertenecen a Luan, quien supuestamente está grabando todo por humor potencial. Una vez que Lisa fue "agregada" al programa como la niña genio, también se convirtió en parte de este sistema. Si Lincoln ve una cámara en su casa, no le importa nada, simplemente supone que es la grabación de Luan o Lisa para un experimento. O tambien esta el caso de que, si le toma importancia a esa camara, simplemente simula presentacion para pensar como si estuviera hablando a un publico, aunque no lo sabe, eso es lo que hace.

Savino se echo a reir de esa ironia, agregando otra cosa mas. —De ahi, viene su chiste de romper la cuarta pared inconscientemente.

—Hablando de eso, ¿Y Lincoln alguna vez estuvo cerca de descubrir que está en televisión?

—Sin ofender, pero si tu u otros son lo suficientemente inteligentes, recordaran unos desacuerdos tanto creativos como otros con "cierto" personaje que casi hizo convencer a Lincoln de que todo era falso.—Respondió Savino, mostrando un leve disgusto en su voz recordando eso. —Por ese motivo, tuvimos que quitarlo.

—Ah, lo siento, no lo recordaba.—Dijo Katherine, un poco avergonzada. —Una cosa relacionado a eso, ¿por qué crees que Lincoln nunca ha estado cerca de descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de su mundo?

—Bueno, ya ves, además del hecho de que hemos hecho un gran esfuerzo para ocultar nuestras actividades a Lincoln, la verdad es que simplemente aceptamos la realidad del mundo con el que se nos presenta. Es tan simple como eso. Si te lo dijera ahora que toda tu vida ha sido un programa de televisión, ¿me creerías?—Esperó unos segundos para expresar su punto de vista: —Lo más probable es que no me creas, y eso por eso que no ha funcionado en Lincoln hasta ahora,

—Por supuesto, si en algún momento Lincoln alguna vez decidiera investigar su circunstancia, si alguna vez estaba absolutamente decidido a descubrir la verdad, no hay forma de que podamos evitar que se entere. Pero incluso si lo descubriera, lo más probable es que no lo hiciera, no querra irse de Royal Woods. ¿Por qué lo haría? No hay razón para que se vaya. Hemos trabajado duro para evitar que eso pase —Miró su reloj.—Bueno, lo siento, pero yo voy a tener que terminar esta entrevista ahora, parece que tengo que ir a atender otros negocios por ahora.

—Oh, está bien, entonces Chris, no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por dar tan generosamente tu tiempo esta noche. Ha sido un honor y un placer hacer esto.

—Gracias, Katherine por invitarme al programa, adiós.—y con eso la pantalla dividida que tenía a Katherine Mulligan y Chris Savino juntos se transformó de nuevo en una pantalla singular con Katherine Mulligan.

—Bueno, espectadores, esa fue nuestra entrevista exclusiva con el televisivo Chris Savino. ¡La primera entrevista que Chris Savino hizo para la televisión en vivo! Ahora, para volver a nuestro contenido habitual.—revolvió los papeles sobre el escritorio mientras los miraba, —Hoy fue un día interesante para los fanáticos del dúo Clincoln McCloud, ya que Lincoln pasó la mayor parte de su tarde con su amigo Clyde, quien estaba preparando a Lincoln para su ascenso a la mesa de "adultos" mañana por la noche...

0-0-0-0-0

**Este tipo de tramas ya se han usado aqui, pero generalmente son los fuera de escenas en donde practicamente todos son los actores, pero nunca como lo ha hecho con The Truman Show. Mi inspiracion para esta historia. Asi que este tipo de historia en donde mas le pegarian a Lincoln. Aunque cabe de decir, que no tomare el mismo rumbo que lo hizo esa pelicula, pero igual tomara cosas importantes y agregados que aportarian a una o mas psicología de personajes.**

**No me esperen, adios.**


End file.
